Payback
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I have a feeling that things are about to improve for both of us this weekend and if this is the sort of payback he's going to want I should leave him alone more often with my mad relations.
1. Chapter 1

**Payback 1/2**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Your Sudden Death Question

**Pairing:- **Jean/Mr Innocent

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **I have a feeling that things are about to improve for both of us this weekend and if this is the sort of payback he's going to want I should leave him alone more often with my mad relations.

**Author's Note:- **I was watching this episode earlier in the week and the fact that Jean has to leave her husband behind at the wedding and that he's not speaking to her because of it set me off imagining what would have happened when she got home that night. Normally it's the perfect situation for me to go for something all out angsty and involving huge rows but today I decided to be nice. So this is basically a couple of chapters of fluffy smut! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"I'm home and I'm still sorry." I know he's home he text me earlier to let me know Chris had dropped him off but it wasn't exactly a fluffy loving message so he's clearly still seething at having been left with my family. I know it was wishful thinking to hope that he might have just gotten over it in the last twenty four hours but a girl can dream right? Now it's a case of waiting to find out what revenge he intends to exact and hope it's not the silent treatment for the rest of the weekend. "I'm really sorry it wasn't that bad was it and we still have tonight and tomorrow left of the bank holiday weekend. I can make it up to you."

"Your Auntie Pat decided to sing "The Lady is a Tramp" at the reception while doing a pole dance around the microphone stand." Oh god clearly no one was keeping an eye on how many glasses of champagne my father's sister was having, more than two and she thinks she's 16 not 76 and no man is safe. "Then you sister decided I needed cheering up because you'd abandoned me and tried to get me to dance to the time-warp." I'm going to kill her she knows he doesn't dance it's all I can do to get him on the floor for a slow dance at the end of the night I swear she did that just to make my life more difficult.

"Oh god I'm so sorry you should have just come home with me and to hell with the hotel booking." I've sat so close to him on the sofa that I'm practically on his lap and am playing with the top buttons of his shirt which would normally be enough to persuade him to forgive me for anything but not this time. He obviously hasn't finished telling me about the horrors of his Saturday night.

"Yeah well I'm not even going to get into how embarrassing it was to go back to the hotel without you to stay in the honeymoon suite. I mean it was supposed to be a late celebration of our 25th wedding anniversary Jean it's bad enough that we couldn't celebrate at the time but to walk out on me when we finally had managed to plan something just wasn't fair. Not to mention the look I got from the receptionist when I came back alone I'm sure she thought I must have done something terrible to you to end up alone when we'd arrived on Friday night like newlyweds." Shit I never even thought about that, I left from the reception and didn't go back to the hotel I just made sure that Chris could drive him home today and ran.

"I should have gone back and got my things and explained that I'd been called into work. Sorry darling I didn't think."

"No you didn't and you definitely should have picked up your things because arriving back to find that black lacy nighty you'd been teasing me with before we left spread out on the bed was worse than everything else out together." Ah see I'd forgotten that I'd left it placed strategically on the bed. It was supposed to be a really special weekend. Our 25th anniversary was last month and we were barely able to find time to have dinner because of our combined schedules so celebrating properly was out of the question. This weekend was supposed to be our way of making it up to each other and the negligee was only one part of what I had planned as he probably now knows since he'd have had to pack my case to bring it home. Oh god this is going to require a lot more making up than I was expecting. Now what do I say? "And don't tell me you just rushed back here and didn't give a single thought to the other things you left behind which you hadn't even told me about. You know Chris was in our room this morning waiting for me when I started packing your case he…."

"Oh my god he didn't see anything did he? Jesus if he did I may need to hunt out the number of the shrink we used before he'll be traumatised for life." He's deliberately letting me stew on the fact our son could have been unexpectedly made aware of some of the more exotic aspects of our sex life. God why didn't he just tell him he'd meet him in the lobby I mean…

"Relax luckily I saw the contents of your suitcase before I had opened it fully and he was at the other side of the room anyway. You didn't tell me you'd planned such an interesting weekend it didn't exactly make it easier that I was coming home to an empty house not knowing if you were going to get away from work at all over the weekend." He's starting to waver I can see it in his eyes if I play this right now we might not miss out on our evening and our day off tomorrow.

"I didn't tell you because it was a surprise I like to surprise you now and then I'm pretty sure that's why we're still planning dirty weekends away even after 25 years. Variety is the spice of life and all that." Yep I'm getting to him now I've taken the clip out of my hair and let if fall around my shoulders and he's trying really hard not to react. He's always loved it when I do that I can't see what's so special about it myself but he sees it as a step toward me changing from senior police officer to seductive wife in true 1970's movie style. "Did you see anything in there you didn't like?"

"Absolutely not the only thing I didn't like was that I was packing your clothes away on top of it all instead of trying it out on you." God now I'm having trouble focusing and he knows it, he knows what it does to me when he runs his fingers down my neck like that. "It really wasn't fair Jeanie I had to drive the whole way home listening to Chris tell me all about his sergeant's exams and how they'd gone and how pleased he was with the way the questions fell and all I thought think about was your case on the back seat of the car and if you were going to get wrapped up in time this weekend for us to spend any time together."

The sash holding my crossover dress closed has been loosened and it's fallen open as he pulls me onto his lap and kneads my breast through the lace of my bra. Damn he's good. I know he's forgiven me now. His pet name for me, the one only he has ever had permission to use, never makes an appearance when he's still cross. Angry make up sex is great and not unusual between us but the simple adding of an "ie" to the end of my name tells me that's not what this is.

"I'd have done anything to make sure we'd not lost the whole weekend I promise." His hands are tracing the skin on my sides and I'm melting he can still do things to me with just a look that I'm sure I should be allowed to arrest him for. "Can you forgive me now for having to abandon you?"

"That depends on whether there's anything in your case of tricks, which I've left upstairs at the end of the bed by the way, that can permanently erase the image of Auntie Pat's pole dance and your parents snogging like teenagers during the slow dances at the end of the night."

"Eww they weren't! I'm not sure I'm in the mood to do anything anymore I might need therapy myself now just to get that image out of my mind." He's laughing and now I need something to take that picture away even more than he does.

"Well imagine how bad it was to actually witness it, I have to say though the fact your sister was hating it even more than me and looked like she was going to throw iced water over them at one stage almost made it worthwhile. I still feel I need some compensation though."

"Well there's always the independent policing board but I'm not sure there's a form to complain about being traumatised by your in-laws and missing out on playing sex games with your wife so I suppose I'll have to think of some way to make it up to you myself." I've slipped off his lap and pulled him to his and feet and he's taken me completely by surprise by scooping me into his arms and heading for the stairs. I have a feeling that things are about to improve for both of us this weekend and if this is the sort of payback he's going to want I should leave him alone more often with my mad relations.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

***** Mature content warning, this story does have mature content and use of sexually explicit language if this is not you thing please stop now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Payback 2**

"You need to try a little harder than that I mean you wanted to try this at least put some effort into it." The room is dark barely lit by the candles he's scattered around the surfaces and I can hear rather than see him walking slowly around the bed looking at me lying in the middle of it the silk scarves that he took from the box that is sitting on the bedside cabinet from by suitcase teasing me. I know I'm goading him, he knows I'm goading him, I know he has every intention of claiming his compensation for our lost weekend in his own time but if I can slightly peak his temper maybe I can move things along a little faster.

"You're very bossy for someone who's supposed to be contrite and who's supposed to be making it up to me for your heartless abandonment. I think maybe you should just be quiet for now because who knows what I might decide to do if you really provoke me." God I love that change in his voice and I know if I could see him properly right now he'd be rock hard already but all I can feel him beside me on the bed now and I know what's coming as he lifts my arm kissing the length of it before stopping at the pulse point on my wrist lingering there for a second as he wraps the black silk around it securing it to the bed post before moving and doing the same on the other side.

"That's more like it. You know you could have used the handcuffs there are two sets in the box I…."

"This is my fantasy, my choice, if you want to play with handcuff Chief Superintendent then you're more than welcome to use them on me later. I want silk to match that nighty." The negligee that caused him so much trouble when he returned to the hotel last night is now skimming my skin as I shift slightly under the heat of his gaze. Now that I really can't do anything to take back control of the situation the cool satin is only intensifying the heat on my skin as he stares the length of my body making no effort to hide the lust in his eyes.

"What are you think?" The desire I can hear in my own words is palpable and hangs in the air as he continues to look at me before bringing his lips close to my ear.

"I'm thinking it might be just as well we're doing this here considering how many members of your immediate family were staying in the same hotel as us because I am going to make you cum again and again intil you are scream, begging me to stop torturing you and make love to you. I'm going to use every toy in your box of tricks to make you forget your own name by the end of the night and I have every expectation that it's going to get loud, you are going to get loud and the knowledge that would have given anyone within ear shot of that hotel room is something I think we can both agree would not be for the ears of your family."

Oh. My. God! I am in so much trouble right now and I know I should be worried or at least mildly concerned about what he plans to do but all I can think of is that I wish he'd get started because right now I'm so wet and so desperate for him that he'll make me cum without even touching me if he keeps talking like this.

"Probably best that we're here then." Did that sound like I was still holding it together a little. I hope it did but frankly I'm not convinced and he's begun his slow torture by running his fingers over my body as his words become huskier, more explicit, god I love it when he talks dirty.

"Yes it is because I'm going to fuck you with every toy in that box until you're barely conscious from the onslaught of pleasure and then I'm going to fuck you myself, long and hard and deep just the way you like it until I shoot off deep inside you."

"Umm you'd better get started then that's a lot to fit into one night." I can't quite believe that I'm still able to form complete sentences right now since my head feels light with the rush of excitement his words have created as I try really hard not to writhe on the bed because of the rush of moisture his words have sent directly to my core. I knew when I packed to go away, when I was planning and secretly shopping for the trip that once we got over the formality of attending the wedding it was going to be fantastic but the extra fission of excitement added by the fact we've had to wait has made my desire rocket.

"There you go again with the bossiness I really need to teach you a lesson in patience Mrs Innocent."

"it's been 25 years not 25 days darling you know by now that patience isn't my strong point especially where you're concerned." Oh god his hands are now skimming over my breasts and my nipples are being tortured by the silky material as he does, the satisfied smile tugging at his lips as I moan softly arching toward him straining on the restraints is infuriating but I can't stop myself.

"You're so beautiful right now and you are completely at my mercy so play nice or I can make it so much worse for you." As if to prove his point his hand has snaked under the hem of my nighty and slipping toward my core. "Jesus Jeanie you're so wet already why haven't we tried this before, if I'd known how much it was going to turn you on I'd have tied you up years ago."

"I've spent the last twenty four hours trying not to think about this because just the images it threw up made it impossible for me to think straight imagine how much worse it is now that you're actually doing it of course I'm ready for you. That's never been a problem for you anyway you've always been able to have me wet and desperate with just a single touch." It's true if you've ever tried to concentrate on work when your mind is still trying to focus on what it should be doing instead you'll know what I mean. He really needs to move things along a little this appreciation of my body is great and all but I want…no make that I need him to touch me. "Please Richard you're killing me here."

"Am I indeed?" Shit big mistake Jean, big mistake! Now he's not touching me at all and is off the bed rooting around in the box and has undone the bows at the shoulders of my nighty allowing him to lower it exposing my breasts. The chill in the air of the room has barely had time to make my nipples harden even more before the room fills with the low hum I recognise immediately and he leans over me slipping the black sleeping mask over my eyes that until now he'd kept hidden. Oh god complete inability to see as well as not being able to touch him has made every cell in my body stand to attention. His hand is gently kneading my breast while he teases the other with gentle vibrations from the toy I heard before everything went black. The sensation against my skin is sending a stream of electrical energy straight to my core and …oh god…no….it can't be….I can't be…..oh god it is, I am…..

"Richard! Oh god, oh god, oh….." I can't believe what just happened and the way he's kissing me right now I don't think he can either.

"God Jeanie that was quite something." His voice is husky, desire laden and its making my head swim even more than the orgasm I've just been rocked by in spite of the fact he wasn't even close to my core. That is one of those things you hear about but never quite believe can actually happen. "You did…..just from…..?" I can't speak as he trails the vibrator down my body and I nod. If this is only the start of the night he won't have to so much more to achieve his aim of leaving me barely conscious from pleasure and he's been spared on by that success he's completely removed my nighty leaving me naked in front of him.

"Where have you gone?" Shit he's off the bed again and this inability to see is getting bloody frustrating.

"I'm right here I'm just enjoying the view, deciding my next move and enjoying how amazing you look when you cum." I don't need to see him to imagine what he's doing right now. Watching that happen will have made him even harder and I can see in my mind him standing by the bed staring at me stroking his cock. Damn I want to be doing that right now.

"Why don't you come here? Just because you've decided to make it your mission to tease me don't mean you should suffer too does it? Let me feel what I'm doing to you, let me taste it. If I can't have you make love to me yet I want to feel your hardness in my mouth, please darling I…" The pressure of his knees on either side of my head have stopped my remaining pleas in my throat as I lick my lips and realise I'm holding my breath in anticipation. I knew he couldn't resist he loves this and I love doing it though based on the way he's groaning loudly when I've barely got started I doubt it will take long tonight.

"Damn Jeanie you've always been so fucking good at that, I'm so close suck it harder don't stop." The torrent of expletives and instructions only lasts another few seconds and now he's pulsing in my mouth the salty sticky manifestation of his own frustration slipping down my throat as I lap up every last drop of it.

"I love doing that, I love how you taste." He's moving to the bed beside me again and the way he's kissing me is making me desperate, alight with need for him to touch me again and I'm not sure I'm going to survive the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

***** Mature content warning, this story does have mature content and use of sexually explicit language if this is not you thing please stop now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Payback 3**

"Richard Please I need to feel you touch me." I know he's been recovering from what I've just done but he's had long enough now and I'm growing more and more desperate to feel his skin next to mine. Exciting as it is being so out of control I'm not used to not being able to control any part of things.

"The bossiness really is impossible for you to let go of isn't it? Then again that's one of the things I love about you tonight though I'm in control and don't forget it." He's back on the bed beside me I can feel the heat of his body even though I can't see him or touch him I know he's there but he's refusing to touch me because I told him it was what I wanted. Damn I'm going to have to be smarter about this. I need to make him as desperate to move things along as I am and since the only tools I have at my disposal are my voice and my imagination I'm going to have to use them to the best of my ability.

"DO you know how hard it's been for me to work the last couple of days when all I've been able to think about is how much I want you? Last night every time I closed ,y eyes I could see you beside me, touching me, kissing me, when I slept I dreamed of you waking love to me, of you slamming into me with such raw need that it felt like you wanted to consume me, to own never even more than you do already. I woke up in a frustrated tangle of sheets and needed you so much it took every ounce of my self-control not to just get in the car and drive back to you and to hell with work." I can hear his breathing becoming more ragged and I know I'm close to breaking his determination I just need to bring it home and do it quickly because right now this is as torturous for me as I hope it is for him.

"I wish you had but tell me about your dream, tell me all the things you were thinking about when you should have been working I want to hear it." Oh god he's teasing my clot with the tip of one of the vibrators from the box and I'm here to tell you it's not making it easy to think let alone talk.

"It was all the same, all that mind scrambling memories of how much I love to feel you inside me, the way you…." Oh god he's slowly pumping the length of the toy in and out of me his thumb caressing my clit while he does oh god it feels so good but…shit he's stopped again just as I was getting close and I can tell you, even though I can't see him, that the frustrated growl I've just given will have elicited a satisfied smile from him.

"I said tell me if you stop I stop I think that's only fair."

"Ok, ok you know what I love you to do when we make love I don't need to tell you the things that haunt my daydreams when we're apart."

I want to hear it, tell me how it feels when I'm inside you, when you feel the weight of my body on top of you, why even after 25 years do you still want me, still day dream about me and no one else?" He's teasing me now, moving the toy inside me agonisingly slowly and refusing to touch the one part of me that needs him most right now.

"Why would I want to think about anyone else when you have always been able to more than satisfy every desire I've ever had? When you're inside me it's like I'm complete like the way we fit together was always meant to be. I love you and I have never wanted anyone else now would I…..Oh god Richard don't stop this time please…" I don't think I can take much more of this and…..

"Tell me how you want me to make love to you." He's completely abandoned his teasing mission now and thrust into me himself the feeling alone being enough to send a wave of satisfied pleasure through me and I'm tired of games I want to touch him, kiss him, see the pleasure in his eyes when we make love and he knows that without me having to tell him. He's loosened the silk around my wrists and the sleep mask has been tossed aside as I reach for him indulging in the sort of languid passion laden kiss that should remind him that it doesn't matter how many years pass I'll always only want him.

I haven't had to say a word now that I am free to touch him and enjoy our usual teasing power battle in these situations he knows what I want and what I need. Words have never mattered when our bodies talk to each other in that way that can only come from familiarity. He's moving inside me with deep hungry thrusts that leave us both breathless, desperate to claw our way towards our ultimate goal of giving each other the pleasure we crave. There is nothing in the world that makes me feel so needed, so desired as the way he whispers my name and tells me over and over how much he loves me the closer he gets to the edges and now I need to feel him cum deep inside me. I need to feel the warmth of that physical manifestation of his desire for me spread through me as completely as my own climax is at this second.

"Don't stop Richard, take me harder, cum for me, let me feel it." My words are all it takes to put the final nail in the coffin of his desire and he clings to me his head buried in my neck as he grunts quietly empting inside me.

"I love you." His words as he falls back onto the bed pulling me with him so that I'm staring down at him make me sigh contentedly. "You know you're amazing don't you? Even after all this time you never cease to amaze me."

"Well you can still be pretty surprising yourself that was amazing, all of it." He's got the most adorable satisfied smile on his face right now and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah well you're not the only one who can plan a surprise I had one of my own that you missed by leaving." He's reached across to the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a tiny box handing it to me and it's my turn to be confused.

"What is it? We did presents already on our actual anniversary don't tell me old age really is setting in and you've forgotten!"

"Hey did tonight feel like a night spent with a forgetful old man? No of course I didn't but I saw this in that little jewellers you love so much on the high last week and knew it would be perfect for you. Are you going to open it or just spend the rest of the night staring at the box?"

"Oh Richard it's beautiful"

"It's not silver it's white gold but it's close enough that I thought it would still do for a silver anniversary are you sure you like it?" Is he kissing it's gorgeous the simple white gold band with three green stones set at an slant across the centre is breath-taking and all I can do is nod because I'm worried if I talk I might cry. "It's an eternity ring because I still want to be this happy another 25 years, another 50 years even from now, basically for the rest of my life."

He's slipped it onto my finger and it fits over my wedding and engagement rings like it was made to be there.

"It's so perfect I love you." I'm kissing him so slowly, so tenderly that it feels like every ounce of love I feel for him is poured into that kiss and I no longer care about spoiled weekends and work. All I care about is us, how perfect we are together and how the rest of the bank holiday weekend is ours. He may have exacted his payback for being abandoned at the wedding but I've only got started with making it up to him. By Tuesday when we have to go back to the real world he's be hoping our plans are constantly interrupted because making up for it is so much fun.


End file.
